xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Kain Ragnos
Kain Ragnos was a Central Antagonist of the storyline, and now serves as one of the Protagonists of the storyline. He was the founder of the Devil Brotherhood, former apprentice of Darth Tyraxx, currently to the Kain Squadron, the pilot of the Gawain unit, commanding leader of the Executioner, and the newly appointed Sith Emperor of the Sith Empire by his father's request. Formerly Disciples of the Devil Brotherhood: #Zarden #Margon #Kalos #Judox #Sevron Akuhiei's #Kraven #Orinus #Larxen #Drakxen #Harrzen Appearance Actual by looks, Kain has black, medium wild hair. Gold eyes. Light skin. Slim but muscular figure. and wears an attire of fire colored clothing. Personality Kain has most degrees that are unlike most Siths, but has some in measure. He is very focused on important matters, and never comes to terms of deception from others. He also has a great degree of honor and respect; as he never fights unfairly, nor does he show little interest in others abilities. He even has a compassionate and gentle heart, and never views people of being below him, nor does he do anything unjustly. He has a great form of intellect, and thus can see the truth without trouble. He also stays loyal and honest to those he trusts, and never deceives others nor lie to his subordinates of the mission that they are given, and always gives them full details and specifics with no sense of deception. This makes him very trusting and dependable to those he knows and respects. interestingly, he also has a side to him that seems to be very tempered and defiant, as he is easily aggravated by those that insult those he very well respects; as seen with Vrook insulting Zack and his friends, meaning that he can even defy the Council to stay true to what he believes. He would even break and tear apart a machine that annoys him to his limit. As Death Scar, Kain shows forms of immense pride and cunningness. He is very merciless towards his enemies, and shows no interest on the weak-minded. However, during the Rings of Naught Arc, he finally regains his old persona, and helps the innocent from danger. Much like he wanted from the Mandalorian Wars. History The Untold Story Arc Meeting Zack Xargus Discussion within the Jedi Council At the night that Zack and his friends are on the roof of Dantooine, Kain and Akuhiei are in the Council Chamber where the Jedi Masters discuss an important matter at hand. The Council discuss that the Mandalorian threat is growing more and more, but wonder if they should make a move soon. Akuhiei wispers to Kain that this meeting is a little too boring, and wonders if they want to take action soon. Kain tells him that it really is boring and dull, but is more concerned of what Zack and his friends are doing at the moment. With that, Akuhiei then goes back tio minding his own business, but reminds Kain that he'll need to plan a date for Kallen soon, as he's already making a date for Shirley, and Kain blushes and tells his brother to keep his mouth shut, and Akuhiei does so with a gleefully satisfied smile. Back to the matter at hand, Dorak says that the wise choice is to stay behind the scenes and not interfere in the wars. Kain and Akuhiei are shocked by this to some degree, and Vandar says that it may be wise, but it seems cowardly. Akuhiei speaks out and says that doing nothing is the most cowardly thing anyone can do, and he and his brother want to save people, and Kain agrees. However, Vrook, their master, tells them that gifted students like them are to be a perfect example for many in the future, and not be like Zack, Revan, Kayle and Alek, for, as he says, are not worth being of the Order. Kain and Akuhiei are aggravated by this, and yell to their master to never say that Zack, or his friends, that they are worth nothing. Zhar tries to calm them down, and reassures them that they are not going to throw away Zack, nor anyone else for no reason. Atris tells them that Zack and Kayle are not showing any signs of being like true Jedis, so she wonders if they need more discipline. But Lonna Vash says that they know the laws of the Jedi Code, so there is no need for more discipline. Kavar agrees, and says that they, Zack, Revan, Kayle and Alek actually make fine Jedis, and Kain and Akuhiei are happy to hear this. But Vrook argues that they are lacking in everything, and paranoingly believes them to be a future threat to the galaxy, if not the entire universe. Kain and Akuhiei get angry again, but Vandar tells Vrook that Zack and the others are well-viewed, and does not sense any darkness, nor any other evil intent in them. Atris then says that the true threat lies elsewhere, and it rests within the Unknown Regions, and they should be focusing on that for the mean time. Vrook interrupts that Zack and his friends may be joining that hiding threat in the future, and wants them to be rid of before everything is lost. Zhar tells Vrook that he shouldn't say things like that. But Vrook says that he knows that Zack and the rest will bring destruction and despair to everyone in the universe, and end all life. Kain and Akuhiei finally lose their temper, and they get up from their chairs, and grab Vrook by the neck. Kain tells Vrook to shut his trap about Zack, and Akuhiei says that, while Zack is their rival, he is their friend and nothing less than that. Vandar tells Kain and Akuhiei they should stay calm and focus, and that beating Vrook into a pulp won't help at all. Kain and Akuhiei then let go of their grip on Vrook and return to their seats. Kavar then goes back on the matter of the hidden threat that lies within the Unknown Regions, and say that they should decide on what to do by tomorrow. As Kain and Akuhiei then head for their chambers, they stop in the hallway to think about what the Council had said about not going to war to help the innocent. Kain says that it's their choice whether to get involved or not, but that doesn't mean they should not go if they're not. Akuhiei agrees, and says that they should get ready for the war soon, and Kain agrees. They then go straight to their chambers, but Vrook comes to them to talk. Kain and Akuhiei are uninterested with speaking to him, but Vrook asks them to listen. Kain and Akuhiei then pay attention, and ask on what it is that he asks. Vrook tells them that they are needed on a mission to Yavin, and should go by now. Kain and Akuhiei are hesitant for a moment, but accept the mission, and tell Vrook that they'll be back very soon, but remind him that they don't like him, nor his attitude toward Zack and his friends. Vrook then departs to his chambers, and Kain and Akuhiei go to their mission. Going to War An Unfortunate Demise Discovery of Ragnos Training under Darth Tyraxx Moral and Survival Training Final Training Betrayal of Tyraxx Darkness Rising Synopsis The Sword Of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) Encountering an Uninvited Guest While Kain and Kaden are exploring the systems for the sightings of other Sith Lords, or that of the Sith'arians, Kaden asks his father if they should get back soon, as Kallen will end up beating him for being late. Kain tells his son that they'll get back in time, and that they only need to explore for a little more. Kaden justs sighs and reluctantely agrees with his father. However, by that moment, GIR-47 had just picked up a signal on the planet of Naboo, and asks his masters if they should investigate it. Kain says that they should, and perhaps the signal will lead them to finding the Sith'arians in their realms. As they finally reached the surface of the planet, GIR indicates that the signal is around the large area within their location, and Kaden takes the Gawain ship to land on the grassy fields. Kain and Kaden get out of the Gawain and look around, but can't seem to feel anything around the area. Kaden wonders if the signal was a glitch, but Kain says that GIR couldn't have got the indications wrong, and he turns to GIR if there was a signal from the start. Unfortunetely, as Kain turns his head to GIR, GIR is stunned down by a large droid, and Kain and Kaden are put into the offensive. But there are more large droids that surround them, and they simply stand there. Kain tells his son to ready himself, but they hear a very unfamiliar voice, and one that is too familiar. Kain recognizes the voice, and identifies it to be G0-T0. The large droids then take several steps back, and G0-T0 is introduced, along with a cyborg that calls himself Grievous. G0-T0 expresses his delightment that he got to see Kain again, but didn't know that he had company. Kaden tells G0-T0 that he should not take his father likely, or he'll be smashed to bits. 2 Month Interrogation Kain and his son are now taken into the captive custody Raging Limit Kain VS G0-T0 & Grievous The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Zack VS Kain & Akuhiei While Zack's fight against Marka still rages on, Kain and Akuhiei are seen still alive, and try to interfere their fight. They keep Zack away from Marka. Kain and Akuhiei now ask Marka a question, and Marka wonders what that may be. They asks on what happened to the rest of their armies, as well as all those that have fought in this War of the Realms. Marka simply answers that they died, and the Death Brothers wonders if he means all of them, and Marka says yes, for they all died. They seem unease from this, but the Death Brothers say that if that's so, and they focus their attention on Zack. Zack asks them on why they are defending him, but they are still trying to fight Zack off. After a brief fight, Zack easily beats them, but doesn't kill them and he says to them to stop it. Kain and Akuhiei are badly beaten from the early fight, and Marka looks to them with no expression. They get up on their feet again, and say to Zack that they can't stop now, and Zack asks why did they come here in the first place, seeing that their in no condition to fight. Kain and Akuhiei now prepare their weapons, but at that moment, the Death Brothers disappear, and marka and Zack realizes that they are behind him, and point their weapons to his Marka neck. Marka questions them on what they are doing, but they still maintain their focus. Kain and Akuhiei tell Marka that they are going to try and persuade him to not destroy all of existance in this universe, and for Marka to use the Anti-Universal Crest to remake all of existance into a much more suitable place. They continue on, and Marka seems to be cracking his neckbone, and gripping his hand open and then tightly. They even tell Marka that if he still insists on destroying all of existance, then they will have no choice but to stop him. They continue to say that nothing is born of vengeance, and now that God, Jesus, Adas, Berial and the rest are dead, they only ones that can stop marka are them and Marka's hand then glows in crimson energy, but only Zack sees this. Kain and Akuhiei now ask Marka on what his answer is, but Marka, after a moment, tells them that he's afriad that's impossible. Marka then fuels himself within a powerful column of energy that causes the ground to crumble and the skies to blow strong winds, and Zack notices that he's planning something while guarding against the energy's massive pressure. Kain and Akuhiei yell to Marka not to do this, but as they thrust their weapons to Marka, he stops them with his bare hands with no effort. Marka then tells them that they don't have sufficient power to stop him, and he uses Force Grip to keep them immobilize and helpless. Marka then crushes their weapons, and tells Kain and Akuhiei that he appreciates their help, because thanks for their long conversation and interference, they have given him enough time to let the Anti-Universal Crest full-power to course and spread throughout his entire body, and Marka's hand then generates two Spear of Midnight Blacks. Zack tries to stop him, but Marka's Power Level Pressure prevents him from stopping Marka. Marka then mercilessly and ruthlessly impales Kain and Akuhiei, and they are in great pain. With that done, Marka then turns around, while Kain and Akuhiei fall to the ground. They try to reason with him again, but Marka is frustratingly irritated and throws them away with great force with his feet, and as they are near their ends, he unleashes fully charged Force Lightning on them that completely burns and incinerates them, and their bodies fall to the ground from 5,000 feet, and causes a massive impact, and Marka stands expressionless with his back turned on them. Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Kain Ragnos VS Inferno (Death Scar) As Kain finally reaches the end of the road in the 7th ring of naught, he calls out to Inferno to show himself. Inferno then appears before Kain in a column of flame, and greets Kain for being able to get this far. He expresses his impression on how Kain's darkness has grown even stronger than before, and that he has become even more powerful than he was before. Yet, while he knows that Kain has accepted the darkness and its powers, he still refuses him Inferno. He tells Kain that he knows that he and him are similiar, anf that they both follow where the darkness truley leads to. And that, indeed, they are the same, but asks why. Inferno then wonders if some part of Kain's heart is still afriad of the dark. Kain, however, corrects that that's not it, for the truth is, and he pulls out his swords and enters Dark Mode to tell Inferno that its because he just can't stand Inferno's foul stench of evil. Inferno tells him that he's a fool, and that he should know full well of the extent of his Inferno powers by now. Kain says that he knows, but tells him if he forgot that he used all of the power, that was fueled by evil, he Inferno had to give, yet he still couldn't beat Zack, so he's not at all impressed with Inferno's powers. Inferno makes a brief second smirk and tells Kain "Very well. In that case...", and he begins to have evil energy resonate from within his body and finally says "You shall sink into the abyss!!!", and his body causes a massive dome of pure evil enerfy that engulfs him and Kain within. As Kain is done guarding from the pressure, he sees that he's within the mental realm, and perfectly dodges an attack. He readies himself, and Inferno now intends to kill him and take his body by force. With the fight over, both Kain and Inferno are exhausted from the fight, but they still ahve a little energy to spare. Inferno becomes enraged and calls Kain an insolant brat, as he fires a fully charged Infernal Twister from his left hand to Kain. Kain, fortunetley, blocks it with his swords, and shatters it with full effort. He then yells out Inferno's name, and he runs to him as he charges his own Infernal Twister into his swords. As they are instantly done charging, Kain lunges at Inferno, who shocks from this, and a bright flash occurs. The flash clears, and Kain is in his finishing stance, while Inferno is completely stunned from moving. Kain declares this as the end, but Inferno, who moves shakingly slow from damage, says that this is hardly the end. He gasps and says that the evil power that he gave Kain is now gone from his body. Inferno continues to say that his infernal ghost will still linger on, even without Kain's body. He then finally says "Someday... Someday, I WILL RETURN!!!", and he completely stops moving from the dark promise. Inferno's body now begins to burn with massive evil energies, and as it shrouds his body whole, his entire being then causes a great amount of an explosive wave. Kain tries to guard against it, but gets caught in it literally. Kain then calls out to Zack, Akuhiei, Tahlia and Marka with a silent voice, and as he does, a small sparkle of light appears in the darkness and says "Oh, Boy. Kain, I know you wanted to do this alone, but you wouldn't mind having a LITTLE help, would you?", and the sparkle of light brightens, and it is shown to be Marka that is holding Kain and gets him out of the dark mental realm. Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Kain Ragnos is one of the most powerful opponents in the story, and can hold his own against most enemies. He has the following: *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: ' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Perfect Obedience:' *'Enhanced Strength: ' *'Enhanced Endurance: ' *'Enhanced Durability: ' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Immense Healing Factor:' *'Master Strategist & Tactition:' *'Fire Cerunga: ' *'Fire, Metal, Earth, Wind, Lightning Manipulation:' Dark Mode When Kain finally defeats his darksider, Inferno, in the Rings of Naught Arc, he has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' Elemental Mode Kain can combine the elemental powers into his body and gain a power that seems unrivaled by many. He has the following: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' Sith'arianfication When Kain has joined with Zack and the rest after the Rings of Naught Arc, he trains with the superiors, and many others in Sith'aria and Wolfia. He has the following: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Elemental Manipulation:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Cerunga:' *'Grand King Cerunga:' *'Darkness Cerunga:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers *'Infernal Twister:' *'Roaring Blaze:' *'Penance Stare:' 'Gawain Pilot' Kain is incredible in the art of piloting a vehicle of a combat mobile suit, as seen in his skills with the Gawain unit for war and conquest. *'Master Ship & Combat Pilot:' Kain is a very skilled and dangerous pilot on both riding and combat. He primarily rides the Gawain for combat and war conquests, and can even transform it into a ship if needed. 'Weapons' Dual Inferno Katanas: Family & Relatives Kain #Marka Ragnos: Sith/Human Hybrid Father #Tahlia Ragnos: Human Mother #Akuhiei Ragnos: Brother #Shirley Ragnos: Sister-in-Law #Maria Ragnos: Sister #Kallen Ragnos: Human Wife #Kaden Ragnos: Son #Dawn Ragnos: Daughter Relationships Zack Xargus Marka Ragnos Tahlia Ragnos Maria Ragnos Kallen Ragnos Akuhiei Ragnos Vrook Lamar Gabriel Kain Android Qoutes Trivia *What lies in Kain's heart is Conquest. *Kain's main theme song is Symphony X.